


Is This Seat Taken?

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Because hey it’s me, F/F, Fluff, Romance, With occasional light angst, and SMUT, so sweet it'll give you a cavity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Eve and Villanelle have a very odd idea of what date night should entail.✨Based off a Tumblr post about Villanelle and Eve having a surprise roleplay date every month where Villanelle seduces Eve as a different alias, with matching accent/costume etc to go with it✨





	1. Abi

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely friend Tabitha sent me this prompt from Tumblr as a suggestion for a fic and honestly I LOVED the idea so here we are:
> 
> (bugtothefuture) Can you imagine being married to Villanelle and every month you have like a special roleplay date where she seduces you in a different accent/matching outfit, but, like, you have no idea what she's doing this time, so you just sit in a bar and wait for 'someone' to hit on you and BAM there she is, blowing you away.
> 
> As always, prompts and requests can always go to my curiouscat or you’re free to follow me on twitter, vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> And, as always, you lovely kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated in this household, thank you for being wonderful ✨

Let me know when you’re going to be back. I miss you. E

Eve’s finger hovered tentatively over the send button on the bright screen present before her. She couldn’t be too distracting, she knew Villanelle needed to focus.

Villanelle had been away with MI6 for two weeks at this point. Eve was preoccupied with another case at the point of Villanelle’s initial briefing, therefore wasn’t assigned on Villanelle’s case. Eve was unaccustomed to working like this. Every case she’d taken on since convincing Villanelle to defect to her side had been in Villanelle’s company.

Carolyn initially remarked that it was because Eve knew how to supervise and conduct Villanelle in whatever manner MI6 needed. While this may have been the case a couple of years ago, Eve pondered whether they were routinely put together on missions because Eve needed her.

Eve was coping without Villanelle. It had, however, been a shock to her system. Their relationship had been built in such close quarters of each other, she should have known changing their dynamic would affect her in such a way.

It really hurt. Coming home to an empty bed and an empty flat, losing the person she would ramble idly about her day to, even just the minor things which usually fade into the background of life.

The dead silence was really getting to her. No more clattering of plates coming from the kitchen, no more creaking of the staircase, no more mindless Russian mumbling from the next room as Villanelle was trying to concentrate. It was just Eve and her stream of conciousness. Which, eventually, turned to intrusive thoughts of Villanelle and what could happen to her while on this mission.

It was a headspace Eve urgently attempted to avoid, which is how she found herself here. There was a quaint little bar about fifteen minutes away from their flat that they’d been meaning to go to, but never did. So, when Eve was at the point of feeling so overwhelmed by the thoughts and apprehensions of what could happen to Villanelle that she couldn't think straight, she forced herself out of the flat. Away from the silence, away from the stillness.

She just started walking initially, but decided to drop in for a drink in a feeble attempt to calm her nerves. Two, going on three, glasses of red wine in and her mentality was still persistently negative. So, here she was. Sat at the bar, phone in front of her with a digit hovering above the barrier between their lines of communication.

She took a moment to look over the band on her finger, her lips beginning to curl into a soft beam as her eyes wondered at how it glimmered in the dim bar lights. It made their crazy venture to where they are now seem real. It was something solid to ground Eve and remind her that this, what she had been chasing for years, was her reality.

Eve uttered a small, defeated sigh as she deleted the message. She watched as her attempt at consoling herself and her lonesomeness disappeared before her eyes until she heard a voice come from behind her.

“Is this seat taken?”

The voice was high pitched, overtly feminine, and spoke with an American accent, which Eve managed to pin as from the West coast, probably California or in the nearby proximity.

Eve spun as the voice stole her attention, the disbelief evident on her face as she took in the sight. Villanelle, but not as she knew her. Her physical features remained similar, but any trace or suggestion of the woman she married were gone from Villanelle’s character.

There was no flicker of eagerness she often carried with her behind her eyes, her mouth didn’t curl to smile in the same way, any suggestion of recognising Eve wasn’t there. It was a bizarre experience for Eve. The change in outfit and hair colour was one thing, but the minor details that collected to make Villanelle recognisable now being gone made it seem as if Villanelle’s soul had left her body.

Villanelle was dressed in a black denim skirt with a white, sheer v-neck blouse tucked inside, black Converse and a delicate necklace sat around her neck with a heart-shaped pendant resting on her chest. Her hair was a dark auburn hue and a couple of inches longer than her normal hair.

“Uh… Not at all.” Eve managed to choke out, conflicted on whether to play along or force Villanelle to break character so she could get the hug she’d been vying after for weeks.

“Thanks,” Villanelle hummed, her tone high and singsong-esque. “I’m Abi.” Villanelle told Eve, her smile perky, bright, and without any hint of coldness that Villanelle would usually exhibit.

Eve was still trying to process the situation, having to remind herself once or twice that it was actually Villanelle.

“Abi…” Eve nodded as she still tried to grasp at what was happening. Her eyes flicked over the woman as Villanelle ordered a drink. “I’m Eve.” She told her. She couldn’t comprehend how Villanelle could maintain character doing something like this. She felt ridiculous introducing herself by name to her own wife.

“Cute! I love that name.” She exclaimed, thanking the bartender for her drink, some elaborate cocktail that Villanelle would never normally order, prior to turning her full attention back to Eve. “You looked kinda lonely, you waitin’ on someone?” Villanelle asked, taking a sip of her drink as Eve considered how respond.

“Uhh, no. Just a casual drink out.” Eve told Villanelle, her eyes tracing the woman again briefly, though Eve couldn’t help but let her eyes linger at Villanelle’s chest, perfectly flattered by her blouse.

“Ah, I thought you might be here for your husband.” Villanelle hummed, nodding to the ring on Eve’s finger.

If Villanelle could take herself away from reality for a little while, so could she. “Oh, no. No, my husband left a few months back, hooked up with another teacher at the school he works at. The ring’s just sentimental.” She replied, seeing Villanelle’s face drop as she spoke.

“Oh, shit.” She grumbled, sucking her teeth as her face scrunched up at the awkward question. “Sorry, I really shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine. Like I said, it was months ago.” Eve shrugged, enjoying a sip from her third glass of red wine. “Have you got someone special you’re waiting for?”

“Nah. My girlfriend and I broke up a month before I moved here.” Villanelle told Eve, her voice still light and airy and her demeanour a lot more sweet than usual.

“Sorry to hear that. What’re you here for?” Eve asked, feeling a genuine interest begin to spark, the same interest that would come with any other stranger, a genuine stranger, she’d talk to.

“I’m here for school. Psychological Sciences at UCL. Masters degree. It’s killer.” Villanelle huffed, taking another drink as she mentally reeled off more details of her backstory she’d be briefed on a fortnight ago in case anything came up in conversation.

“Yeah, I bet. Still, I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” Eve remarked, finishing off her glass as she caught Villanelle looking her over and biting at her lower lip.

“It’s alright, you’re in pretty much the same boat I’m in.” She shrugged, her innocent grin curling further into a smirk as her eyes came up to meet Eve’s as she leaned forward on her seat.

“Besides, I always find that the best way to get over a breakup is to remind yourself what you’ve been missing.” She told Eve, her voice now a low hum, barely above a whisper. She placed a hand on Eve’s knee and watched as she began to move it up the other woman’s thigh. “Don’t you think?”

Eve’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched the woman drag her hand up Eve’s thigh, feeling her head begin to race and her head begin to spin. She felt like a lovesick teenager, having a strong sense of déjà vu overcome her as she remember how she felt when she first met Villanelle. The naïve excitement, the suspense in their first moments of intimacy, the yearning and pining after something as simple as a touch. It all came rushing back to Eve and it made her dizzy with anticipation.

“I-I guess so,” Eve hummed, feeling her lips brush over Villanelle’s as she tangled her legs between Eve’s and brought a hand up to cup Eve’s cheek. “But I can’t say I’ve ever tried it.”

“Well, I can be your first.” Villanelle muttered lowly, the tension palpable in the air as Villanelle brushed her lips over Eve’s again teasingly.

Finally, Villanelle was the one to close the gap, pressing a tentative kiss to Eve’s lips as the hand on her cheek moved up to brush through Eve’s hair.

Eve felt the same combination of nerves and excitement she experienced during their first kiss. The same longing was present due to the time they’d just spent apart, perfectly mimicking the yearning Eve had felt in the months leading up to their first kiss. She felt whole again.

Villanelle pulled back after a moment, her breathing unsteady and her eyes shy as she attempted to meet Eve’s gaze, only to glance away a moment later when the nerves got the better of her. “Can we go back to your place?”


	2. Gracie

“Is this seat taken?”

A voice drew Eve’s attention away from the tall drink stood before her. The voice, this time, was soft spoken but still with an edge of shrillness to it. The accent was British with very little hint of a regional accent or dialect, more akin to Received Pronunciation than a normal ‘posh’ accent.

Eve felt a smile creep across her face at the words, turning her head to divulge who was waiting for her today. This time, her eyes were greeted to an impeachable young woman in a black skater-style dress with a floral pattern splayed over the material. Her legs were bare and her feet bore a pair of simple black ballet pumps. Her hair was a dark brown hue with a thick black headband pushing the strands out of the woman’s sight, leaving her features completely exposed.

Villanelle, as before, was completely absent from this woman. This woman seemed a lot brighter and keen than Villanelle usually did. She radiated an exceedingly positive, almost naïve energy. Far from what she was used to with Villanelle, with her pessimistic nature and her guard perpetually raised.

“Not at all.” Eve replied, offering her the seat at the bar as she went back to grab her drink.

“Thanks. Sorry, I’m new to the area. I don’t really know anyone here yet.” She clarified, ordering an espresso martini before focusing her attention back to Eve. “I’m Gracie.”

“Eve, nice to meet you.” She told the woman with a lot more ease than the previous week, feeling herself begin to slip into the headspace needed for this situation. They'd ended up having a talk after Villanelle showed up as 'Abi'. Since they both enjoyed doing something a little different, they figured they may as well try it again. Villanelle would send a text with the day she was due back, Eve would spend her evening waiting at the bar to see if a new stranger turned up.

“Nice to meet you too.” She beamed, letting out a high-pitched squeak as she sipped at her drink. “Ooh! Very strong.” She giggled, her smile so true and innocent. It was nice for Eve to see something like this. Villanelle relaxed and enjoying herself, or at least, appearing to do so. She knew, in reality, her guards were probably still raised.

“So, you’re new to the area?” Eve enquired, earning an enthusiastic nod as the woman placed her drink down on the bar.

“Yeah, I used to live on the other side of London. I moved for a new job teaching in a primary school. I’ve got, like, no friends or anything, it’s so weird.” Villanelle explained, one hand coming up to play with the ends of her hair idly.

“Really? You haven’t moved with your boyfriend or anything?” Eve asked, glancing over the woman and knowing Villanelle could feel her eyes on her.

“Oh, no. Well, fiancé actually.” She giggled nervously, her face beginning to blush at Eve’s eyes following her up and down. “But we broke it off about a month ago.” She hummed, taking another drink from her glass and placing it down with a sigh.

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Eve told her, shuffling in a little closer to Villanelle to begin to close the gap between them. “If it helps, everything happens for a reason.”

“I know, you’re so right.” Villanelle drawled, her vowels drawn out to give herself that typical voice and attitude of an overly bubbly airhead. “It’s why I’m here. I decided I had to go do exciting new things and push myself out of my comfort zone.”

Eve nodded along as Villanelle spoke, her eyes still trained on the woman as they flicked up and down her body. “Well, at least something positive came out of it.” Eve told the woman before finishing off her drink, checking her watch. “It’s getting late, I think the bar’s supposed to close soon. Fancy coming back to my flat for a glass of wine?”

***

They had barely made it through the entrance before Eve’s hand were all over the other woman. She let out a small whine in shock as she felt Eve’s lips collide with her own, but she didn’t protest. She melted into the kiss as she felt herself pinned against the wall by Eve.

This dynamic was very different for Eve. Right from the start, Villanelle had always been the one to lead. The knowledgeable one, the one who knew what to do and how to do it. Now, it was Eve’s turn to experience that.

Villanelle pulled away from the kiss, attempting to catch her breath as her wide eyes found their way up to Eve’s. “Oh wow,” she sighed, her face flustered and her heart racing. “I-I’ve never done anything like this before.” She admitted, the embarrassment at her admission evident in her voice.

“It’s okay, I know what I’m doing.” Eve hummed lowly as she began closing the gap between their faces, her lips dragging over Villanelle’s lightly to tease her. “Upstairs?” She told the woman, having it seem somewhat closer to a demand than a request.

Villanelle nodded, the flicker of innocence and ignorance still present behind her eyes, despite being back in her own home with her wife of several years. It still astonished Eve as to how Villanelle could keep characters up when thrown into familiar situations.

Eve gripped at Villanelle’s hand before beginning the trek up the stairs, leading the other woman into the bedroom. Villanelle remained in character the whole time, eyes darting around the room to take everything in like it was the first time she’d ever been here.

Villanelle let Eve’s hand go and watched as Eve went to sit on the bed, pulling her shirt off over her head and tossing it aside. Villanelle just gawked at her, like she’d never seen anything like this before. Eve couldn’t lie, it made her feel incredibly desirable to be looked at the way Villanelle used to look at her when they first became intimate, with the same sense of amazement and excitement you didn't get from the routine you fall into during married life.

“Are you alright?” Eve asked, causing Villanelle to nod as her cheeks began to redden again. “Y-Yeah, sorry.” She told Eve, reaching a hand behind her back to begin to unzip her dress. She hesitated for a second, looking to Eve for a glance of reassurance before she allowed the dress to fall from her shoulders and pool at her feet, leaving Villanelle in just her underwear. Eve could tell she felt exposed. Villanelle had never been one for caring who saw her in what state, but she played the part so well that Eve could practically feel the anxiety come from ‘Gracie’.

“We don’t… Y’know, we don’t have to do anything.” Eve reassured, causing Villanelle to shake her head as she took a couple of soft steps towards the bed.

“No, I want to. I’m just a little nervous. Like I said, it’s my first time.” She told Eve, struggling to make eye contact with the woman as her gaze stuck to the safety of the floorboards.

“That’s alright. I was really nervous for my first time too,” Eve reassured, smiling fondly at the memory of Villanelle and Eve’s first time together. How gentle and patient she was, how she made an effort to make sure Eve was okay and was enjoying it. “But, I’ll take good care of you. I promise. And you can ask me to stop whenever you feel like you need to.” Eve told Villanelle, taking her hand and tugging at the woman to get her to sit down on the edge of the bed besides her.

Eve pressed her lips back to Villanelle’s, her kiss a lot more tender and placid this time as opposed to the heated embrace they had engaged in as soon as they were through the door. Eve’s hands came up to rest on Villanelle’s midsection to help Eve get Villanelle to lay down on the bed beside her. “Ready?” Eve asked as she broke away from the kiss. She looked to Villanelle for an answer, only to receive a wordless nod from the other woman.

“Are you sure?” Eve asked, wanting to check she was sure. It may have been Villanelle under the costume and the wig, but she didn’t know how deeply Villanelle had sunk into the headspace. She wasn’t even sure if Villanelle could separate herself from her characters half of the time.

“I-I’m sure, I promise.” She said to Eve, her voice was breathy and had definitely lowered an octave by this point.

Eve nodded back at that and pressed a couple of delicate kisses down Villanelle’s neck, causing the woman below her to let out a soft moan at the contact. Her mouth eventually began to move down to focus on her breasts, pulling one of the cups of Villanelle’s bra aside and taking her hardened nipple into her mouth. She began to suck at the sensitive nub while her hand came up to squeeze at Villanelle’s other breast, causing the woman to moan loudly.

“O-Oh gosh.” She sighed, a hand coming down to hesitantly lace through Eve’s hair. Eve couldn’t help but smile at the sounds she had managed to elicit from the other woman. She just wanted it to be good for her.

Eve’s mouth trailed down Villanelle’s stomach in the form of kisses to the subtle skin, continuing down until she reached Villanelle’s underwear. “Can I?” Eve asked, nodding to the cloth between her legs. Villanelle just nodded and watched as Eve slipped off the piece of fabric and discarded it to the side. “I-I didn’t shave, I’m sorry.” She said, a hint of panic behind her words.

“It’s alright,” Eve told her as she parted Villanelle’s legs to give her better access before she licked up the length of Villanelle’s pussy, causing the other woman to gasp as her head fell back against the bed. “You taste just as good anyway.”

Eve found Villanelle’s clit and licked over the intricate bundle of nerves a couple of times, hearing a few easy whines come from the top of the bed where Villanelle was laid. Eve couldn’t help herself, bringing one of her hands down to pop the button and the zip of her jeans before she slipped her hand inside to find her own clit.

Eve tried to pay extra attention and to respond to Villanelle’s body, figuring if she was nervous, she might not necessarily feel comfortable telling Eve what to do or how to do it to her liking.

She felt the woman try to grind her hips down against Eve’s mouth, causing Eve to react by applying more pressure with her tongue, which seemed to give her what she needed as Villanelle’s hands flew down to grip at the sheets and her back arched away from the bed.

Eve couldn’t help but moan as she watched Villanelle’s reactions, speeding her hand up when she felt the pressure between her legs begin to steadily build. Villanelle was never usually this overt with her reactions during sex. She always tried to be more on the restrained and inconspicuous side when it came to sex.

Eve would have to have a word with her about that. Seeing what she could do to Villanelle so obviously was turning her on beyond belief.

“F-Faster, please.” Villanelle whined, looking down to watch as Eve began to work her tongue quicker to give Villanelle what she needed. She moaned when she saw where Eve’s hand was, threading her own hand back through Eve’s curls as she tried to stop her hips grinding back down against Eve’s mouth.

Eve could feel herself getting close, surprised at how quickly she was on the verge already, though she largely put it down to seeing Villanelle in the position she was in.

She tried to keep the pace going with her tongue as she sped her hand up just a fraction. It was all she needed. A couple of moments later, she felt her orgasm rise through her body, hearing Villanelle moan alongside her along with a couple of soft whines about how close she was.

Eve pushed through her orgasm to keep the focus on Villanelle, gripping her thighs to keep her still as she kept the pace steady. She knew she wasn’t far off, she could feel it. It was probably the one unchanging thing about Villanelle.

Villanelle’s hand tightened in Eve’s hair as a loud moan erupted from her lips, her body tensing and her back arching from the bed as her orgasm hit her hard. Eve pressed her thighs against the bed so she could finish off Villanelle, trying not to get too distracted by the moans and whimpers coming from Villanelle that were seriously doing things to Eve.

When Villanelle began to relax, Eve lifted her head and moved to the top of the bed to lay with the other woman, wrapping an arm around her middle as she observed Villanelle try to catch her breath.

“So, how was that for an exciting new thing?” Eve asked, a cocky grin settling on her face.

“That was… Fuck.” Villanelle sighed, curling into Eve’s side and resting her head on the woman’s chest.

Eve chuckled at her remark, pressing a kiss into Villanelle’s hair. “I’m glad I could make it good for you.”

“Mmm, always.” Villanelle mumbled, hints of a Russian accent beginning to peek through her words.


	3. Natalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Villanelle snuggling into her girlfriend in the new trailer, my poor heart (And also brought to you by Tabby because I'm trying to kill her off, clearly)
> 
> Also I'M SORRY IF THE RUSSIAN ISN'T RIGHT, I DON'T SPEAK RUSSIAN! I'll provide translations (according to google) at the end for anyone interested (also you're damn right I got this name from Black Widow, I am her whore)
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

Villanelle’s text couldn’t have some sooner.

The woman had been away for just over a month by this point and Eve could definitely feel the strain of her absence. Since she left, Villanelle had been occupying Eve’s mind persistently. No matter what situation she was in, what she was doing, who she was with, her mind always led back to thoughts of Villanelle. Very specific ones, at that. Like Villanelle’s skilled fingers tracing over her indulgent skin, her mouth hot on Eve’s neck, her rough hands prying apart Eve’s thighs.

Nothing would satiate the longing that nagged in the back of Eve’s mind. She needed Villanelle. It pained her that the woman was so far away with almost no line of communication. It didn’t stop Eve trying, though. With the unanswered texts and pictures making it very clear to Villanelle how she was feeling.

Eve felt like she’d been waiting an eternity. Villanelle was running a littler later than she had previously told Eve, but that was nothing new. The suspense Eve had been carrying around with her since the text arrived that morning seemed to make time almost halt completely. She began playing with the hem of her dress, only for her attention to be stolen by a voice a moment later.

“Is this seat taken?”

This voice was very similar to Villanelle’s usual voice. Her normal Russian accent, but her tone was a little deeper. Her voice was gravelly and husky, or more so than usual, and a couple of the sounds were pronounces slightly differently, suggesting an accent or dialect different to Villanelle’s native one.

Eve didn’t even have time to turn around to look who it was before Villanelle was perched on the seat next to her, an eager smirk present on her face.

“Well, it is now,” Eve mumbled, trying to keep character as best she could, despite the excitement she could feel bubbling away in her stomach. As her gaze met the woman, her heart stopped. She was dressed in a dark navy blue suit with a white blouse on underneath. Her hair remained normal, however it was slicked back into a tight ponytail. She knew Eve’s favourite costumes were the suits. They allowed her to assert such power without a single word. “I’m Eve”.

“Natalia. Pleasure.” Villanelle mumbled, taking Eve’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it without breaking eye contact.

“Likewise.” Eve replied, her breath getting caught in her throat momentarily as she became captured in Villanelle’s icy gaze. She’d always been one to portray herself as inaccessible and stony, but she’d taken it to another level with this newest alias. Their years of being together now meant nothing, any familiarity replaced with an endless score of questions and enigmatic charm.

“So, what’s a beautiful solnishko like yourself doing here tonight?” Villanelle asked, bringing a hand up and snaking a finger under Eve’s chin to tip Eve’s head up and force the woman to look at her. She smirked as she met Eve's gaze, bringing the pad of her thumb down to trace over Eve's lower lip. There was no reason for it. It was nothing more than a power trip for the woman.

Villanelle managed to set the dynamic with ease. The meticulously controlling actions that made everything on Villanelle’s terms, doing as she wished while still maintaining a charming demeanour, the Russian pet names that she knew drove Eve crazy. Villanelle wanted the woman in the palm of her hand. Eve was ready to give herself to Villanelle.

“Just… Out for a drink after work.” Eve breathed as she watched Villanelle’s hand drop, the tension palpable in the air. “How about yourself?” Eve asked after Villanelle ordered a neat whiskey.

“Over on business. I figured I should sample the culture.” Villanelle explained, leaning back in her seat to look over Eve while the bartender poured her drink. Eve felt exposed at the eyes wandering over her body. She became intimidated. But she loved it. 

“Spasibo.” Villanelle hummed to the bartender as she took her drink, taking a sip as her eyes remained true to Eve.

“So, what do you usually do to occupy your time, aside from work?” Eve asked, attempting to keep as poised as composed as possible despite Villanelle’s heated gaze sticking with her.

“Hmm," She paused, pondering the question. "I like art. I have quite an impressive collection, if I do say so myself.” Villanelle told her before she took another sip of her drink. “I also like talking to beautiful women and enjoying their company, if they will grant me the pleasure.” She murmured, her leg brushing against Eve’s teasingly. “Basically, I like to look at and own pretty things.”

Eve felt her cheeks begin to burn up at the comments, finishing off her own drink to try and ease the nerves. “I should take that as a compliment then, since you’re talking to me. So, you’re a fan of the finer, delicate things in life?”

Villanelle shrugged at that, leaving a brief pause as she took another sip. “Debatable.” She replied, readjusting her position in the chair and splaying her legs wider. “Finer, yes. But, I usually find the most beautiful things in life appreciate a little roughness. It only enhances their beauty.”

“You think s-“ She cut herself off as her eyes trailed down the woman, noticing a slight bulge in her suit trousers. Her mouth dropped as her eyes stayed fixed on the bump in the fabric, letting out something between a moan and a sigh unintentionally. This must have been why she was running late. She must have run by the flat to get one of their toys.

"Are you okay?" Villanelle asked at the noise, feigning ignorance despite knowing exactly what Eve's eyes were fixed on.

"Yeah. Totally fine." Eve replied with little hesitation, taking a second to compose herself and bring back some mock-confidence to the conversation. She knew that, on the inside, she was a mess. All she wanted was Villanelle to take her. Take her however she wanted and use her. She just couldn't show it yet.

"I don’t know about that, I think beautiful things should be handled with care.” Eve began, managing to peel her eyes away to meet Villanelle’s again. She leaned in closer to the woman, lowering her voice and bringing her lips up to brush past Villanelle’s ear. “I think you should show me what you mean.”

***

A rattle at the bathroom door confirmed that Villanelle had managed to jam it shut. The bar was quiet, so there shouldn’t have been many people coming in anyway, but Villanelle always liked to be cautious. She'd been anticipating this for a month, she really didn't need anyone interrupting.

As soon as she knew it was secure, she had Eve pinned against the wall. One hand up feeling through her curls while her other forearm had Eve pinned down by her shoulders. She moved in seal her lips in a rough kiss, tugging at the curls and causing Eve to moan into her mouth.

Before she could ask anything of her, Eve was on her knees in front of Villanelle with her hands fiddling at the button and zip of her trousers. She reached in to pull the toy out, not hesitating as she took it into her mouth and began to move her lips back and forth over it.

Eve brought a hand up to slip inside Villanelle’s trousers under the toy. She managed to move Villanelle’s underwear aside, bringing the tips of her fingers up to rub at Villanelle’s clit to give her a false sense of pleasure as Eve continued taking the toy into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Villanelle breathed, her hands coming down to thread back through Eve’s hair so she could begin lightly tugging at the strands. She knew exactly how Eve liked it during sex, but it wasn’t exactly hard to tell, so she always played it off as if she’d know anyway.

Eve tried to keep her hand in time with what her mouth was doing, feeling the wetness between her legs grow as she listened to Villanelle’s huffs and whines.

“Good girl. Takaya khoroshaya devochka.” Villanelle groaned, her voice low. She knew it was a not-so-secret weakness of Eve’s, hearing her speak Russian.

“Keep going, oh fuck.” Villanelle breathed as her head fell back and her grip tightened in Eve’s hair. She brought her eyes down to watch Eve, feeling another moan leave her mouth.

“God, you look so good down there, baby.” She sighed, managing to catch Eve’s gaze and holding the eye contact as she felt herself grow close. “At my feet, trying to please me.”

Eve let out a small whimper as her eyes slipped shut, keeping the fingers moving over the small bundle of nerves, knowing that Villanelle was right on the edge of her orgasm.

“Fuck, oh god-“ Villanelle cut herself off with a moan as her body stilled, the grip on Eve’s hair tightening again as Eve brought her through her orgasm. It made being apart for a month almost worth it, knowing she got to come home to her beautiful wife waiting obediently for her.

After the pleasure began to wear off, she unlaced her fingers from Eve’s curls and watched as Eve stood before her, pressing a kiss to the woman’s lips.

“Good girl.” Villanelle hummed against her lips, not giving Eve any time to take in the remark before she had a grip on her hips and had spun the woman around, bending her over the sink before she moved her hands to drag the material of her dress up and over Eve’s ass, only to find no panties on underneath.

Villanelle smirked at that, bringing a hand down across her ass. “Slyuha,’” She huffed as the woman below her cried out at the sting. She spread Eve’s legs as the woman writhed over the countertop. Villanelle grabbed the toy and rubbed the head over Eve’s sensitive clit a couple of times, causing her to moan loudly at the sensation. One that she'd been begging for the entire time they were apart.

Eve released a low, guttural moan as she felt the toy enter her slick pussy, biting her lower lip as she adapted to the feeling of fullness before Villanelle began to move, pulling out most of the way before thrusting back in hard.

The force caused Eve to let out a surprised cry, feeling Villanelle begin to work up a rhythm as she worked the toy in and out to hit Eve’s g-spot.

Villanelle grabbed at Eve’s hair and pulled the woman up, keeping her bent over slightly so she could still work the toy in and out of Eve’s pussy.

She kept one hand in her hair and moved the other one to her neck, clasping her hand around Eve’s throat and pressing down to begin to restrict the airflow just enough to turn Eve on.

Eve moaned loudly again as she felt the hand grip at her neck, feeling the pressure between her legs build. “O-Oh god, please.” She whined, eyes slipping shut again and another moan leaving her lips as Villanelle kept hitting at her g-spot, feeling the sharp bursts of pleasure hit her every time.

“You gonna cum?” Villanelle grunted through gritted teeth, moving her hips with more force to fuck her harder, just like she’d been begging for. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

Eve nodded frantically, trying to say something, but only managing an incoherent mix of words, whines and moans. Villanelle couldn’t help but grin at that, thrusting her hips harder to push her over the edge as she tugged at her hair again. “Cum for me.”

Eve let out a strangled moan as her body tensed and her eyes screwed tightly shut, the pleasure she’d been desperate for washing over her entire body. It made the waiting worth it.

Villanelle gave Eve a couple of minutes to work through her climax before she pulled the toy out, leaving Eve bent over the counter attempting to catch her breath. “Good girl.” Villanelle hummed, grabbing a fistful of hair again to bring Eve up to stand up straight.

She peppered a few kisses to Eve’s lips as she pulled the other woman’s dress down before tucking the toy back into her trousers and doing her zip and button back up. “See, you look even more beautiful now.” Villanelle told her, causing Eve to roll her eyes at the comment.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Eve mumbled, wrapping her arms around Villanelle’s neck and burying her face in the woman’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

Villanelle brought her arms around Eve’s waist and held her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I missed you too, dorogaya.” She replied, a hint of tenderness returning to her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solnishko ~ Sunshine  
> Spasibo ~ Thank you  
> Takaya khoroshaya devochka ~ Such a good girl  
> Slyuha ~ Whore  
> Dorogaya ~ Darling/sweetheart


	4. Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, only angst. Have fun with that
> 
> If you have any ideas for aliases/situations, please send them to my curiouscat! I have a couple in the pipeline which I'm saving to try and get us through the upcoming drought, but ideas are always useful!
> 
> Also @bugstories: I see you commenting on every single chapter, I hope you know you have my WHOLEASS HEART
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

‘If you hate it here so much, why don’t you just not come home? It’ll probably be better without you!’

The words rang deafeningly in Eve’s ears. The events of the day had been repeating on a loop in her mind for hours. Tormenting her.

Eve and Villanelle had gotten into a big fight earlier that day over the phone while Villanelle was on a mission. Upon reflection, Eve knew it was all insignificant, petty matters that could have easily been talked out. But they didn’t. They just let it spiral, to the point where Eve told Villanelle she didn’t want her to come home.

Her own words haunted her to the point of distress. She’d been crying on and off all day, she hadn’t been able to put her phone down, and she’d sent endless apology texts to Villanelle. And yet, she still heard nothing.

Her heart was aching gravely and she knew it was all her own doing. She knew she should have taken herself out of the situation, but she didn’t. And now, she didn’t know what was happening, where Villanelle was, or where they stood.

She’d been sat in the bar for about an hour. She couldn’t face their empty flat. Or was it even theirs anymore? Was there a ‘them’ anymore? Did the ring on her finger still uphold the promises they made to each other? She didn’t know, and that was the worst part.

She’d been sat in a booth in the corner of the bar for the duration of her stay. She couldn’t handle leaving herself open to interaction with anyone. It would only end in tears. She’d been sipping at her glass of red wine since she sat down since most of her attention had been taken up by her phone, though the relentless anxiety and upset the day had brought meant she couldn’t handle much without a feeling of nausea being triggered, so it didn’t really matter.

She went to send Villanelle another text to ask if she could at least let her know if she could expect her home tonight. She brought up their communications and her eyes scanned over the catalogue of messages, all remaining read but unanswered.

Eve felt her eyes well at the reminder. Villanelle didn’t want to talk to her, rightfully so, so why should she bother? What would a handful of empty words do that a barrage of pleading and apologies couldn’t?

She locked away her failed attempts at rectifying the situation and pushed her phone out of reach, trying to manage the temptation as best she could. Eve let out a shaky sigh and buried her face into her hands.

And she just cried. She let herself be overcome by the emotions that had been lingering all day and allowed herself to just feel her heart hurting. Her body and soul felt empty, but she soon found any hollowness filled with that fear and sadness she’d been dragging with her all day.

“…Is this seat taken?”

It took Eve a moment before she convinced herself to look towards the voice, thinking maybe she’d made it up. It took her eyes a moment to focus through the haze of tears, but even when she could make out the figure, she didn’t believe it.

Villanelle was stood by the table. Her accent was her typical Russian accent, but she was still in costume. Her character wasn’t as polished, though. Eve could still identify some of Villanelle’s characteristics. But, given how drained she knew the woman must have been, she let it slide. She was dressed in casual attire. Denim jeans, a light pink top with some bullshit slogan on it, and a black zip up hoodie. Her hair was her own, but Eve could tell by the way it was styled that she had been wearing a wig over the top of it previously.

Eve’s heart swelled as her eyes set on the woman, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she looked her over. She shook her head in response to the question, wiping her eyes to see Villanelle better. “N-Not at all.”

Villanelle nodded before sliding into the booth, sitting opposite Eve to give them some distance. When she saw Villanelle in short range, she could tell she’d been crying heavily. “I saw you upset. I’m Maya.” She told Eve.

“I wasn’t going to come over, but I wanted to check on you.” Eve knew that was a message. It meant Villanelle had no intention of coming home. She was only there for Eve’s sake. “Are you okay?”

Eve considered the question momentarily before shaking her head, keeping her head bowed as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes again. She had the temporary relief knowing Villanelle was home and some of the ambiguity of this situation had faded. But, she knew Villanelle could leave again. And she didn’t know if she could handle the heartbreak.

“What happened?” Villanelle asked. She wasn’t keeping character as well as she normally would, but Eve could tell she was trying. And she couldn’t blame her, Villanelle had been through a lot.

“I… I had a fight with someone I love today. And I said some hurtful things that I shouldn’t have.” Eve’s voice was barely above a whisper, she couldn’t work up the courage to speak any louder.

“I’m sorry about that.” Villanelle hummed, reaching out to take one of Eve’s hands and give it a weak squeeze. Eve paused at the touch, taking a moment to appreciate it, knowing how bad she had longed for it all day.

“I keep… I keep trying to tell them I’m sorry and that I didn’t mean it, but I can’t get through.” Eve muttered, bringing her free hand up to wipe away her tears while her other hand desperately clung to Villanelle’s, almost scared that she’d never get it back if she let go.

Villanelle nodded at Eve, keeping her gaze fixed on the table below. “They probably just need some time to process everything. Figure out how they’re feeling.” She told Eve.  
Eve knew she was pulling this straight from how she had felt earlier. Villanelle had always had difficulty communicating her feelings, which was no surprise given her background, so Eve figured having the opportunity to disconnect from those emotions must have made it easier for Villanelle to lament them back to her.

Eve just nodded. “I know. I just need to tell them how sorry I am.”

Villanelle’s head rose and her eyes met Eve’s. “Maybe they don’t want you to tell them,” Another lingering pause. “Maybe they want you to show them.”

Eve just nodded at Villanelle’s response, eyes fixed on their linked hands. “How?”

Villanelle shrugged. “Don’t do the things that upset them again. Work on yourself and actually go through with it. Show actual change. In time, they’ll work on themselves too.” By this point, Villanelle’s voice had dropped and her expression had twisted into a stern gaze. “When you see them again, because you know in your heart they wouldn’t leave, talk it out properly. Anything that’s been making you upset or angry, anything that’s been left unsaid, stuff that’s built up to this big fight. Take some time to just enjoy having them around again, heal yourself from this first before trying to help them. Maybe get some make-up sex in there too.” She giggled, her features softening.

For someone who would often voiced their struggles when it came to their own emotions, it amazed Eve how well Villanelle could understand other peoples’ emotions. She knew this must have built up over time for Eve. She knew Eve would need time to come to terms with the day’s events and relish in Villanelle’s company now she was home. She could read Eve so well, though she was aware of the fact that was because of her past. She needed to understand other peoples’ emotions in order to manipulate them.

Eve took Villanelle’s sentiments in before giving her hand another reassuring squeeze. “I just hope they know I didn’t mean any of it.” Silence. A moment passed before Eve looked up when she didn’t speak.

Villanelle’s gaze was empty, her face stern again. “It must have some from somewhere,” She told Eve, eyes coming up to meet the other woman’s. “People are most honest when they’re drunk or angry. Stuff like that doesn’t just come from nowhere." Villanelle explained, eyes beginning to water. "What’ve I been doing wrong?” Villanelle asked, any trace of character completely gone by this point. It was a façade she didn’t have the energy to keep up.

“I… Nothing. Honestly, nothing. I just wanted to hurt you.” She felt awful saying it, but it was true. She was mad, she wanted to take away the one thing Villanelle loved.

“Don’t-“ She sighed, shaking her head before turning away a little to try and collect herself. She brought her arms up to hug around her middle as a shaky breath escaped her lips. “This sort of stuff doesn’t just come from nowhere. There’s got to be something that prompted you to say that.”

Eve kept shaking her head, feeling the absence of Villanelle’s hand. “Nothing, seriously. It was purely malicious because I was hurting and I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

Villanelle didn’t know if she believed that. She had always believed that there was always a root cause for any fight, any hurtful dialogue, but they could talk about that later. She didn’t have the energy to fight with Eve anymore.

“Do you want me to come home tonight?” Villanelle asked, receiving a tentative nod from Eve. “Alright. We’ll take tonight to wind down, then we can talk it all out tomorrow. Okay?”

Eve nodded again and sat back in the chair, letting out an exhaustive sigh. “I’m sorry.” She tried, knowing it wouldn’t do much after listening to Villanelle.

“I know,” Villanelle told her, sliding out of the booth so she could come around to sit next to Eve. “We’ll talk about it. Are you alright now?”

Eve nodded. She wasn’t, she was probably the furthest she’d ever been from ‘alright’, but she knew Villanelle was aware of the answer to her own question.

“Good,” Villanelle muttered before snaking her arms around Eve’s middle and pulling her in close and nuzzling her nose into Eve’s hair. "I love you."

Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, burying her face in Villanelle’s shoulder. Her heart was still heavy, but her soul didn’t feel hollow anymore. She was here. It was going to be okay. "I love you too."


	5. Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you can't tell, this is inspired by the outfit Villanelle was wearing in the deleted scene from 2x08
> 
> This chapter is sponsored by Tabby and her massive cowgirl kink
> 
> Feel free to send prompts/ideas/names to my curiouscat (easy way to get your name in a fic lmao) or feel free to follow me on twitter: vxllanelle1 for both

“Is this seat taken?”

The voice, laced with a southern American twang at a pitch similar to Villanelle’s typical register, rang sweet behind Eve. A smirk crept across her face as she turned, her mouth widening into a goofy grin when she saw the sight behind her.

Before her was Villanelle, fully immersed into her character this time. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a moss green button up shirt peeping out under a black patterned jacket. The look was finished off with her hair tied back and a largely rimmed black hat.

“Cute,” Eve began. This was the first time she’d seen Villanelle do something so theatrical. “Not at all, it’s all yours. I’m Eve, nice to meet you.”

Villanelle nodded to Eve as she took a seat at the bar. “Riley. Pleasure’s all mine.” Villanelle hummed, taking Eve’s hand in her own and tugging it forward to press a tender kiss to the back of her hand.

“So, what’re you doing round here, Riley? You don’t sound like much of a local.” Eve’s eyes kept focused on the woman and her outfit, idly licking her lips without a realisation.

“I could say the same about you, darlin’.” She wouldn’t admit it, but Eve found the pet names paired with the accent incredibly endearing. “Out on business, I guess you could say. Got a horse show this weekend nearby.”

“Oh, so you can ride a horse?” It was half disbelief, half impressed, with no idea whether the question was aimed at ‘Riley’ or Villanelle. Eve shouldn’t be surprised, she knew the woman had many hidden talents.

“Can’t everyone?” She said it like it was so obvious, ordering a whiskey on the rocks before turning her attention back to Eve.

"Not around here. I definitely can't." Eve protested, finishing off her own drink.

“I’m sure you could still teach me a thing or two about ridin’.” Villanelle grinned at the comment, not entirely sure whether she just want to compliment or embarrass her.

Eve blushed hard at the comment, though she couldn’t stifle a laugh. “Wow, okay.” She chuckled awkwardly, seeing that grin appear on Villanelle’s face that she got when she made Eve embarrassed. “You’re very forward.”

Villanelle shrugged at the comment, taking a drink after her glass was placed on the bar. “Always prefer to be direct.” A casual shrug, followed by another drink.

“I don’t think I could teach you much you don’t already know.” Villanelle’s eyes fixed on Eve’s at the comment, downing some more of her drink. “I don’t think I’d make a very good cowgirl anyway.”

“I reckon you’d do pretty well,” She murmured, flicking off her hat before laying it atop of Eve’s curls. “See, you’ve got the look. I just gotta kidnap ya so you’ll come back with me.”

Eve passed the hat back after a moment. She liked these types of dates. Ones that were just light hearted and silly, all about having fun. “Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do, tie me up and take me back to America?”

Villanelle shrugged at the question. “I mean, I was just gonna ask, but if you’re into that sort of thing, I can do that too.” The hat took its place back on Villanelle’s head.

“You’re cute.” Eve mumbled, a leg brushing against Villanelle’s.

“Well, I think you’re cuter.” A smile beamed from Villanelle’s face, knocking her leg back against Eve’s. “So, you gonna take me back to your place to teach me a thing or two?”

***

“Let me get on top.” The words, breathy and drawn out, came from Eve as Villanelle knelt about over the woman, hands to her wrists in an attempt to pin her down.

She seemed a lot more like her usual self now she had been completely stripped down and the costume was gone, but the subtleties of her character remained in her features and behind her eyes.

Villanelle considered for a moment before nodding to Eve, laying back on the bed with her head plush against the pillows.

Just as Eve was moving to straddle her hips, Villanelle brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Her thumb stroked over the skin as a smirk appeared across Villanelle’s face. “C’mere.” She charmed, pulling Eve down for a sweet kiss. “You’re a real beautiful one.” Her eyes scanned back over Eve, taking a moment to genuinely appreciate how gorgeous she was.

“You’re not too bad yourself, handsome.” Eve giggled, the compliment and the attention going straight to her head. It was nice to be appreciated, Eve always liked the attention. It was the reason they kept this up, so Eve could feel that same excitement that comes when you meet a new flame.

A low moan bounced off the walls of the bedroom as Eve pushed herself onto the toy at Villanelle’s hips, catching a glimpse of Villanelle’s mouth dropping slightly as her eyes remained transfixed on the woman.

Villanelle’s hands stroked up Eve’s thighs and came to rest on her hips as Eve began to move, her hips gently rocking against the toy.

Villanelle sighed as she took in the sight, a hand running up to cup at Eve’s breast and gently pawing at the skin, causing Eve to whimper softly.

Eve’s eyes came down to meet Villanelle’s, taking her lower lip between her teeth as she grabbed Villanelle’s free hand on her hip and moved it down so the tips of her fingers could rub at her clit. Villanelle obliged, seeing that Eve was quite eager.

“Mmm, you’re such a pretty thing.” Eve moaned loudly at the words, her hips jutting against Villanelle’s at increased speed with less precision as she tried to hit exactly where she needed to for the rush of pleasure.

Villanelle’s hands returned to their original positions and gripped at Eve’s hips to still them, brows furrowing. “Hey, hey. Take it slow, sweetness.” Villanelle told her, knowing she could get a little carried away when she was really turned on. “You know it’ll feel a lot better.”

Eve just nodded, blush spreading across her cheeks as she went back to the steady rhythm she had maintained before. She was right, it would feel a lot better. And she loved it when Villanelle was soft and guiding with her during sex.

The hand found its way back up to Eve’s breast and began gently squeezing again, Villanelle’s thumb flicking over the sensitive nipple to elicit a whine from the woman above her. “Good girl, just like that.”

Eve’s hips began to steadily increase in speed this time, rocking down against Villanelle’s hips harder to keep hitting at her g-spot, pushing her closer to the edge.

Villanelle felt her muscles begin to tense. Knowing she was close, she brought her hand back down to stroke the tips of her fingers over Eve’s clit, causing Eve to lean forward a little so she could rest her hands on the bed beside Villanelle and grab at the sheets.

The free hand on Eve’s hips moved up to cup Eve’s cheek again as the pad of her thumb swiped over the delicate skin tenderly. “Look at me.” Villanelle said, the statement more of a request than a demand, given the lack of any directness or firmness in Villanelle’s tone.

Eve’s eyes flicked open to meet Villanelle’s, another moan tumbling from her lips as the woman sped her fingers up.

Eve kept her eyes locked on Villanelle as she felt the woman tip her over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. Villanelle sat up on the bed as Eve ground her hips down against the toy, bringing her arms around Eve’s middle to hold her close as she felt the woman’s body tremble while she worked out the last of her climax.

“I got you.” Villanelle hummed, feeling Eve collapse into her and bring her sluggish arms up around Villanelle’s neck. Eve’s head lulled onto the other woman’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, her body finally stilling itself after a couple more moments in Villanelle’s arms.

“Fuck,” Eve breathed against the skin of Villanelle’s shoulder, a hand coming up to tangle through her curls. “I hate how good you are at that.”

“At what?” Villanelle replied, the Russian accent beginning to peak through between the words.

“Knowing exactly what I need and when I need it. When to be soft, when to be rough, all that stuff.” Eve mumbled, pulling away to kiss her wife, who had seemingly fully returned going by her expressions.

“I can’t help it,” She mumbled, brushing back a couple of Eve’s curls. “I’m just what you need.”


	6. Claudia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1
> 
> Sponsored by the fact I wanted to hear Eve say ‘I have a wife’

A few months had passed since their last discreet meeting in the familiar bar. Villanelle had been taken rather busy with work. Most nights were spent away with MI6 and any spare time seemed to be spent hooked to her laptop doing research, planning, god knows what. Eve didn’t dare ask.

Eve understood she was busy, they both got busy at times. However, the lack of any effort on Villanelle’s part was getting to her.

Their physical affection had dissipated a while back, idle conversations about their day now in the past, and Eve was clueless as to how to pursue the issue. She’d tried to talk it out, but it always ended in a fight and Villanelle storming off to go work elsewhere.

She always picked her battles, this wasn’t one of them. Eve would rather Villanelle be present but silent and cold than not around at all, as hard as it was on her heart.

Villanelle was due to come back from a two week long mission tonight. Eve was at the bar, but not expecting anything. It wasn’t the first time she’d been back from a mission and gone straight home. It seemed to be Villanelle’s new routine now.

Eve was perched at the bar, as usual, drowning her sorrows with a couple of glasses of wine so she didn’t have to spend an evening wallowing in an empty flat, only for Villanelle to come home and barely say a word to her. She could be doing better things with her time, not to mention feeling better than Villanelle was currently making her feel.

“Is this seat taken?”

Eve stopped, allowing the words to filter through her brain before a small smirk appeared across her face. “Not at all.” She muttered before turning around, the sight being completely unexpected.

It wasn’t Villanelle, it was another woman. Tall, slender, probably only a couple of years younger than Eve, with an upper class London accent, dressed in a sleek black pant suit with a white blouse underneath. Her hair, platinum blonde, was tied back into a ponytail, and the make-up on her face was light but noticeable.

“Oh, um-“ Eve started, watching as the woman sat down.

“You alright?” She asked, looking Eve up and down.

“Yeah, yeah fine! Sorry, I was expecting someone else.” She explained, pulling her curls down from the messy ponytail she had bundled them into before leaving the house. “I’m Eve.”

“Claudia. It’s a pleasure.” The woman told her before ordering herself and Eve a drink.

***

They talked for a couple of hours. About what, Eve couldn’t tell you. Work, family, the weather? Something along those lines. It didn’t matter. Eve was happy, if a little tipsy. Probably the happiest and most at ease she’d felt in months.

“So, I never did ask, who were you waiting for?” Claudia pried, finger tips lazily drawing patterns on the bar.

“Oh, no one, it doesn’t matter. I had a feeling they weren’t going to turn up anyway.” Eve shrugged, downing the last of her third, maybe fourth, glass of wine.

Claudia just nods before a moment of silence, waiting for Eve’s eyes to catch her own. “Well, if I may, anyone who leaves you sat here by yourself doesn’t deserve the pleasure of your company anyway. Their loss.”

Eve felt a blush begin to seep through on her cheeks. She should say something, stop Claudia getting the wrong idea, but she didn’t. She just shrugs.

“No, really.” Claudia starts. “You’re an absolute gem. It’s a shame they can’t see that.”

“It is.” Eve hums, the bitterness very obvious in her voice. “But, some people just get blinded by other stuff sometimes.”

“Well, like I said,” She began, her tone low as she leant in a little closer to Eve as her fingers came up from the bar to trace delicate patterns over the skin on the back of Eve's hand. “It’s their loss.”  
Their lips met. Eve pulled back immediately.

“Oh, no! No, I-“ She tried, completely flustered. “I’m not here for… I-I have a wife.” Eve told her, bringing her hand up to show off her ring, like she needed to prove it.

Claudia just shrugged. “I know. I’ve seen you here before with her,” Eve blinked at the admission, sitting back on her seat as Claudia came forward a little again. She rested her hand on her knee, pushing Eve’s skirt up a little to do so. “But, she doesn’t have to know.”

She tried again for a kiss, Eve deflected and slipped out of her seat. “No, I… I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.”

With that, Eve was out the door.

Eve stumbled through the street, attempting to gather the shattered pieces of her thoughts and whatever she could remember from the evening. She definitely couldn’t go back to the bar again.

And what would she tell Villanelle? She couldn’t get mad at her, could she? Villanelle has had to do some pretty heated stuff when undercover, after all.

Eve didn’t even register the footsteps approaching her until it was too late. Just as she thought to turn and check who was behind her, she felt herself pushed and dragged by the collar of her jacket down an alleyway directly adjacent to her side.

She was pinned to the wall, a forearm against her neck to keep her down. Eve was about to scream for help when she recognised the features staring back at her, dimly illuminated by some nearby streetlights.

The eyes, cat-like and instantly decipherable, tried to stare her down. Her jaw was tense and her body confident and true against Eve’s.

“So, who was your friend back there?” The low Russian voice grumbled, eyes fixed on Eve in an attempt to intimidate her.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean for it to-“ She was cut off.

“Was she a better kisser than me?” Villanelle questioned with clear intent, to let Eve know she’d seen what happened in the bar.

“I-I pulled away, I didn’t want it.” Eve felt the forearm press against her throat a little more, beginning to restrict her breathing.

“I don’t care.” She told Eve, her free hand coming down to pull Eve’s skirt up. “I said, was she a better kisser than me?”

Eve shook her head, feeling nimble fingers push her underwear aside before they dipped into her slick folds, causing Villanelle to let out a low groan. “So, is this for me or is this for her?” She asked, feeling at the wetness.

“Y-You, obviously. It’s always you.” Villanelle began to work her fingers over Eve’s swollen clit at the answer, seeing some of the tension release from Eve’s face.

“I don’t believe you.” She snarled through gritted teeth, her hand a lot more rough and hasty than normal. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Eve bit her lower lip to try and stifle a moan, very aware of the fact they were still in public. “You, I-I’m all yours. You know I am.” She breathed, the arm dropping from her neck so it could come up to grab a handful of curls.

“That’s right. You know no one can do this to you.” Villanelle growled, a smirk forming as she words left her mouth. “No one can get you off as good as I can, they can’t give you what you need. You need me.”

Eve’s head fell back against the wall, her mouth open with only a few breathy sighs leaving it.

“Next time you want to be a desperate little bitch and mess around with someone else, remember that.” Villanelle cautioned, the words sharp through her clenched teeth. She sped her hand up. “They won’t fuck you like you deserve.”

Eve moaned, a hand coming up to clasp over the mouth the second she realised. “Fuck, baby,” She whined, hips rolling up into Villanelle’s hand.

Villanelle tugged at the curls starkly, eyes still fixed on Eve. “Shhh, be quiet. You’ll get us caught.” She warned, her tone still low and piercing, enough to make Eve want to shrink away from the woman. “I think you’ve had enough attention today.”

Eve just nodded in agreement, too enthralled in her own pleasure to fully understand what had just been uttered. “Pull my hair.” Eve sighed, eyes flicking open when she heard a small, dark laugh from Villanelle.

“I don’t think you deserve it.” She told Eve, hand dropping from her locks. “You like it too much. You don’t deserve to nice things like that if this is how you’re going to behave.”

Eve shook her head, hips still rolling against Villanelle’s digits. “I-I’ll be good, I promise. I didn’t mean to, please I need it.” She was rambling, so close to her climax that she wasn’t even sure if she was making sense anymore.

The hand snaked back up to Eve’s hair, resting back on a handful of the curls before she tugged hard to tilt Eve’s head to the side. When she had access, she latched her lips onto the skin of Eve’s neck, needing to leave a mark.

Villanelle pulled back after a couple of moments to see her work, smirking at the purple bruise now sitting proudly on the neck. “Go show that to your new toy.” She spat bitterly, pulling at Eve’s hair again to provoke another moan from the woman, truly not caring about who heard them anymore.

“Cum for me.” Villanelle told her, demanded, keeping her fingers firmly laced in her hair as her hand worked harder to bring the woman right to the edge.

With a loud moan, Eve felt her orgasm rock through her body, arms coming up to grab at Villanelle as she felt her legs go weak under her while the pleasure overtook her body.

Villanelle grabbed Eve around her middle with her free arm while the other one finished her off, gripping her tightly as she felt the woman shyly bury her face in Villanelle’s shoulder. After a moment, she pulled the underwear back to its original place before letting the skirt fall back to where it belonged. The newly free arm came up to join her other one around Eve’s midsection, frowning when she heard a small sniff come from Eve.

“I-I’m sorry.” Eve whispered, looking up to Villanelle with tears threatening to spill over. “I didn’t want it, I pulled away I promise."

Villanelle shook her head, arms still firmly around the woman. “No, no it’s okay. Don’t be upset baby. I saw, I know you didn’t.”

Eve nodded, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. “Are you mad?”

“I…” Villanelle began, taking a second to think over her words. “I’m mad at her, I’m not mad at you. You reacted as you should have. It’s just got me feeling a little possessive, if you can’t tell.”

Eve nodded again, head moving back to rest on Villanelle’s shoulder as she let her eyes slip shut, suddenly feeling a lot more at peace.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you kissed back.” Villanelle admitted after a moments pause, a hand moving to stroke up and down her back. “I haven’t been very good to you recently. I’m sorry, I need to work on handling work better, I guess.”

Eve shook her head as she moved to look at the woman again. “Just take me home and love me.” Eve told her, her tone dropping to serious. “Cuddle up with me in bed, give me kisses, take care of my heart a little better.”

Villanelle nodded. “I can do that.”


	7. Billie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by my mother walking into the kitchen at 2am to see me cooking udon noodles and writing about Eve and Villanelle undressing. You go, Cathryn, you glorious bastard.
> 
> Any general prompts or ideas for this series can go to my curiouscat (please I have a long hiatus to get us through, I need ideas) or you fan follow me on Twitter if that's your jam: vxllanelle1 for both platforms

Meet me at the bar tonight, about 8pm. You’re meeting an old friend tonight. Vx

Eve scanned over the cryptic text message as she waited in her usual spot at the bar. Her feet kicked indolently and her finger swiped through some of their most recent communications, searching for a hint of who this ‘friend’ might be.

Clues weren’t usually part of the deal, however, Villanelle always took the opportunity to tease when she could.

Eve heaved a sigh as her eyes retracted from the glowing screen to glance around her. Still no sign.

She went back to her phone, mindlessly scrolling through various social media apps in an attempt to distract herself when she heard the voice.

“Is this seat taken?”

This time, the voice hit her differently. It was a very generic American accent, a little on the lower side in terms of pitch, but there was something else to it. It took her a second to realise that ‘something else’ was familiarity. She recognised it.

Eve turned, a smile breaking across her face as soon as she met the sight before her.

“Billie,” She exhaled, taking in the familiar alias that hadn’t made an appearance in a few years. “Oh my god.” She hummed, going in for a hug with the beam still wide across her face.

“How’re you doing, Eve?” Villanelle asked, perching herself on the bar stool before ordering a Cosmopolitan. Eve had noticed she used these aliases to order the drinks she’d be too proud to order normally.

“I’m not bad, how about yourself?” She asked receiving a shrug from Villanelle as she took a sip from her drink.

“Better for seeing you.” Villanelle’s eyes glossed over Eve as though it was the first time she’d seen her in a while, observing any changes that may have occurred over the last few years.

“Yeah, same. It’s good to see you.” Eve was flooded with memories of their first time working together. At the time, it was tremendously trying and stressful for Eve. But, in hindsight, Eve could reflect on the memories they built with fondness. There was still some residual hurt lingering from the memories in the ruins, but most negative feelings had been masked by the wonderful life they had built together over the years, which stemmed from those first moments together with Billie. The alias was quite the sentimental one to Eve.

Their night was spent reminiscing. Laughing at the memories of how absurd Peel was and how comical the mission had grown to become, while also shedding a few tears and soft apologies for the moments that shattered a heart.

“D’you remember when I first got there and had all my stuff taken away?” Villanelle giggled as she finished off her drink. This was another memory they could look back on with warmth, despite the dire nature of the situation at the time. “Like, how did he expect me to live without my phone?”

“Oh, yeah! You seemed like a kid who had all their toys confiscated.” Eve replied with a roll of her eyes. “God, he was such a piece of work.”

“Mhmm, can’t say I miss him.” Villanelle told her, pausing a second to consider her thoughts. “Do you remember what happened with the earpiece?”

Eve’s eyes grazed back up from her drink at the question, the atmosphere changing in accordance with the question. “Mm, I do. Do you?”

Villanelle grinned, a hand slipping across the bar to take Eve’s. “How could I forget? Do you still think about it? Because I do.” Villanelle told her, truth behind the words. She did think about it. She thought of it as their first intimate experience.

“I… Yeah, sometimes.” The admission didn’t come as much of a surprise to Villanelle. Eve brought it up somewhat frequently, probably more than Eve even realised.

“I just think it was a shame I never got to see or hear you.” Villanelle muttered as she gave Eve’s hand a reassuring squeeze, the tension palpable in the air by now. “I always wondered about that. What sounds you’d make, how you like to get yourself off, what your face would look like as you… Mm, a real shame.”

Eve felt the hear rise in her body, her thighs squeezing together without even realising. She took in the sight of Villanelle with that content smirk plastered across her face, a feature which was about as crucial to ‘Billie’ as the pink wig.

“Well, I’m sorry I had to leave you with questions for so long.” Eve told her as she mirrored that smirk on Villanelle’s face. “If you want, I could always answer some of them tonight at my place.”

***

They were home twenty minutes later, wasting no time in getting upstairs to the bedroom. Eve had fallen onto the bed with Villanelle on top of her, grabbing at whatever material she could find on Villanelle’s body and tugging at it in whichever direction would get it off the quickest.

“Someone’s eager.” Villanelle remarked as she sat up to give Eve a hand, shirt and bra being tossed aside mere moments later.

“Well, I figured you’d waited long enough.” She explained, sitting up to pull off her own shirt and unclip her bra before moving her hands down to undo her jeans. “Why waste any more time?”

“Mmm, efficient. Very romantic.” She teased, watching as Eve slipped off her jeans and underwear before following suit and slipping off her own, leaving them both completely bare.

Eve huffed at the sarcasm. Villanelle played Billie so well, she almost worried they were a little too alike. “You know, you’re ruining the moment. Don’t be a dick.”

“Not a dick, just honest.” Villanelle moved so she was back on top of Eve. Their lips met, the kisses messy and frantic. Villanelle felt a hand drag up her stomach and rest on her breast, letting out a soft sigh against Eve’s lips as the fingers and palm began to work at her skin.

Villanelle shifted her position, keeping their lips together as she moved so one of Eve’s thighs was slotted between her legs. From there, she rolled her hips down, moaning at the contact.

“Let me watch you.” The words were quiet, intimate against Eve’s lips. Eve just nodded.

Villanelle pulled back to sit up, hips still grinding down against Eve’s thigh to satisfy the building pressure between her legs.

A hand ghosted over Eve’s stomach, continuing down until it reached her throbbing clit. She spread her free leg a little wider to give herself better access, as well as allowing Villanelle a better view.

Villanelle attempted to bite back a moan with minor success when she saw Eve begin to rub circles over her clit, eyes fixed on the woman as she felt her own pressure between her legs demand more attention.

Eve’s own eyes remained on the figure above her, watching her intently as she felt the wetness against her thigh.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Villanelle sighed, another moan leaving Eve’s mouth at Villanelle’s words, still dripping with the accent to force her to believe she was someone else.

Eve's hand stilled after a moment. She allowed a finger to slip inside herself, adding a second after a couple of moments. Eve sighed at the fullness, allowing her head to fall back as she began working her fingers in and out, all while Villanelle’s eyes just fixed attentively on the woman.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Villanelle asked, hips jutting against her thigh more frantically and less controlled than before, losing any sense of composure she may have maintained before now.

Eve nodded, crooking her fingers just right, causing her to hit her g-spot with a gasp. “Fuck,” She sighed, back arching off the bed as her hips pressed into her hand.

“Let me watch you cum.” Villanelle stilled her hips, all her attention now focused on Eve. She felt her own hand wander between her legs, groaning lowly as she began working at her clit again.

Eve continued to pump her fingers faster, hitting herself in just the right spots to bring her to where she needed to be. "Fuck, baby." The words were dirty and eminated such a lustful energy it sent Villanelle's head spinning.

A minute later, her back was arching away from the mattress again as her eyes screwed shut and she came with a loud whine, grabbing at the sheets below her when she felt the pleasure run through her body.

Seeing the way Eve twisted and writhed on the bed brought Villanelle right to the edge of her climax, absentmindedly letting a string of curse words flow from her mouth while she quickened her hand to give herself what she needed.

Her eyes slipped close as she felt the pleasure release from between her legs, her mouth dropping open wordlessly, save for a couple of soft pants, as she felt the tension begin to spread through her trembling form.

Villanelle pried her eyes open, greeted to the sight of Eve below her attempting to catch her breath, eyes on the hand between Villanelle’s legs.

“Jesus,” Eve sighed, brushing back her rustled hair before letting her head fall against the pillows. “So that’s what I missed out on in Rome.”

Villanelle grinned at the sentiment, moving to lay down next to Eve and resting her head on Eve’s chest. “It’s okay, you can have me as much as you want now.”


	8. Evelyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by TatiaNA MASLANY SINGLE HANDEDLY RAISING THE ORPHAN BLACK FANDOM FROM THE DEAD WITH A SINGLE TWEET WHAT THE FUCK????? (If you can't tell, I'm excited)
> 
> Any prompts, questions or general nosiness can go to my curiouscat or you're free to follow me on Twitter too (I have a lil giveaway going on there btw): vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> Today has been a GOOD FUCKING DAY LADS

Eve felt the gloom of the dimly lit bar enclose around her. It was late, Villanelle was seemingly a no-show.

She’d been feeling exceptionally lonely as of late, so this was just another stab to her diminishing heart. Those around her seemed to be busy with other commitments, leaving her alone with just Villanelle’s eventual return to anticipate. With the bar due to close in twenty minutes, that wasn’t looking likely.

Sliding her phone out of her pocket, she illuminated the screen to find it bare. A prickling sensation of melancholy hit her as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

Her hand reached out to grab the glass of red wine to finish it off, ears perking up as she heard a voice in the desolate location.

“Is this seat taken?”

The voice, sweet and light, spoke with a heavy French accent. Eve turned, the familiar face greeting her, void of the woman she knew behind the delicate facial features.

Villanelle donned a relatively tame outfit for her, a black pencil skirt which ended at her knees, matched with a white sheer blouse and a black jacket to match. Her shoes were black heels and she had a black handbag to complete the look. Her hair was its natural honey hue and flowed freely around her shoulders.

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Eve hummed, surprise evident in her tone. “I wasn’t expecting anyone in at this time.”

Villanelle sat on the stool opposite Eve, legs crossing and hands folding in her lap. “Yeah, I was a little late into London. Delayed trains, you know how it goes.”

Eve nodded, eyes scanning the outfit as they so often did when she was confronted with a new persona. “Yeah, I do. I’m Eve, by the way.”

“Evelyne.” The name rolled off her tongue so easily, like it was Villanelle’s mother tongue. “Enchantée.”

Eve’s smile grew at the word, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. “Enchantée.” She replied, without the same fluency as Villanelle. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m a PhD student, genetics. I had to travel for a lecture, but I got stuck in the station on the way back.” The inflections and gruffness curled around the words in a way that made Eve almost gawk. “I’m dying for a nice glass of wine.” She almost missed the meaning behind them, realising after a moment that they probably warranted a response.

“Oh, I think you just missed last orders.” She informed the woman, acting like she wasn’t well aware of the bartender calling for last orders just minutes prior and the overwhelming wave of sadness that hit her thinking she’d be going home unaccompanied to a vacant flat.

“Merde,” She sighed, deflating in her seat. “I was looking forward to a nice glass of wine, it’s been a long day.”

“This might seem a bit rushed,” She began after a brief pause, eyes shyly darting down to avoid the piercing contact. “But I have a bottle of two of wine at home, if you maybe wanted to come back for a little while?”

A smile appeared, much more innocent than Villanelle’s usual grin. “Are you sure?”

Eve nodded in response, standing from her seat and grabbing her handbag. Not that she was eager. “Sure. I mean, I don’t really have anything else to do this evening.”

Villanelle mirrored Eve and stood. “I’d love that, merci.”

***

The promises of a ‘nice glass of wine’ soon faded when the women tumbled through the door and into the living room. The bottle remained on the table, unopened, watching over the sofa where Villanelle and Eve were embraced as undemanding music played in the background.

Gentle kisses bounced between the pair. Villanelle was laid on her back with Eve sprawled over the top of her. Villanelle’s arms were wound securely around Eve’s middle, while Eve used one arm to balance herself and the other to stroked at Villanelle’s hair.

The kisses were soft and steady, a far distance away from the lusty, desperate kisses they were accustomed to when the pair were separated for an extended period of time. This reflected in their movements and touches. Everything was so much softer, with more care present.

“You’re so pretty.” Eve huffed lowly as she pulled back, causing Villanelle’s lips to curl into a lazy smile.

“You think?” Villanelle mumbled, untangling an arm from the woman’s waist to push away a couple of curls that had fallen into Eve’s face. “Because I thought the exact same thing about you.” Her voice had an added element of roughness to it that Eve would often only see emerge when they had been kissing for a prolonged period.

The blush crept back up onto Eve’s face, her lips meeting Villanelle’s again in response to the compliment. It didn’t take long before she was pressing tender kisses down Villanelle’s jawline, continuing down to kiss to the base of her neck.

Villanelle sighed, hands resting on Eve’s back as opposed to in her hair like she’d usually do. She always missed the immense amount of love she received from Eve, more than she ever thought herself deserving of. More than she ever thought anyone would be willing to show her.

It was only reinforced by her actions. The sweet kisses, the patience she showed Villanelle, her unwavering commitment to the woman. If there was such a thing as soulmates, she knew Eve was hers. When she was with Eve, her soul was healed and her heart full. She didn't feel whole without her other half.

Villanelle was snatched away from her thoughts when she felt the material of her skirt tug up her legs, seeing Eve’s hands work the material up to expose her bare thighs.

Eve’s eyes found their way back up to meet Villanelle’s, seeking permission to take it further. Far different to their usual nights of passion. Nothing was granted, everything was just open for the taking.

Villanelle gave a small nod, eyes fixed on Eve as she moved down the woman’s body to place herself between the her legs. Her mouth traveled over the lithe skin of her thighs, more doting kisses littered over her body.

Her fingers hooked under the material of Villanelle’s underwear and pulled it aside to give her the access she needed. Eve’s mouth dipped down, her tongue flicking over Villanelle’s clit a couple of times as she heard the woman’s breath release in a series of short, sharp puffs.

Villanelle’s eyes fixed back on the woman between her legs, lip finding its way between her teeth as she watched her head bob faintly while as her mouth worked at her clit.

Her eyes fell over the curves of Eve’s body, how her hair draped just perfectly over her shoulders, the delicate hands running up her legs to rest on Villanelle’s pale thighs. Her chest rose and fell harder as she felt the woman begin to speed up between her legs.

“Merde,” She sighed, a hand resting over top of the delicate fingers relaxing on her thigh. “God, you know just how to work me.” Villanelle mumbled, proven right by the loud moan Eve caused just moments later.

Her hand tightened over the hand she had previously been resting over, breathing picking up as she felt the pleasure build steadily between her legs.

“O-Oh gosh, keep going.” She murmured, her voice just above a whisper though it still maintained the gruffness.

Her eyes were closed and her hips were rolling up now, though a lot more muted and reserved than they would usually be. There wasn’t the same desperate jitteriness that was often present after a mission away. She wasn’t searching for that something extra to take the edge off this time, though. She wanted Eve to get her there in her own time, she wanted to enjoy it while she had it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Villanelle told her, eyes shooting back down to see Eve. Her lip caught between her teeth again. “F-Fuck. Just like that, give me what I need baby.”

Eve did just that, bringing Villanelle to her orgasm with a moan of Eve’s name. It wasn’t as intense as she would normally expect, but it was just what she needed, and felt just as good. It felt healing, in a strange way. She felt a little more whole again.

She noticed Eve pulling back after a couple more moments, re-positioning her underwear and tugging her skirt back to its rightful place.

Villanelle watched as Eve crawled up the length of her body before settling on top of her, head resting on her chest, listening to the quickened beating of her heart. Her arms settled on Eve, one around her middle while the other allowed her hand to rest in Eve’s mop of hair.

“Good?” Eve asked, hand curling around the material of Villanelle’s blouse. A kiss was pressed into Eve’s hair at the question, her world coming back together.

“Perfect.”


	9. Tabitha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my wonderful friend and annoyance Tabby
> 
> I love you, you goob
> 
> Any prompts, questions or suggestions are free to go to my Twitter or my curiouscat, @vxllanelle1 for both

Eve’s eyes watched the finger tracing around the rim of her glass, mind completely elsewhere.

The distance was hard. It sometimes took more of a toll on Eve than she imagined it would. It had only been a few weeks, they had gone months previously, but it had hit Eve differently this time.

She couldn’t focus, everything reminded her of the woman.

She found herself not doing anything anymore, her day consisted of a series of periods of waiting for Villanelle’s next message.

She felt a heavy, gnawing sadness deep in her chest that she hadn’t been able to shake since Villanelle left. Try as she might to distract herself, it seldom helped to improve Eve’s state.

And that’s how she found herself here, though it was probably a mistake coming to the bar she and Villanelle met in. Too many memories embedded in those walls.

Eve’s eyes followed the finger idly circling the top of the glass in an attempt to keep her eyes away from the vacant phone screen sat to her right. The unheard communications remained behind her passcode, a response from Villanelle yet to arrive.

With a sigh, Eve downed the last of the wine. Her heart was heavy with a deep-rooted feeling of something being missing, something she didn’t even know could be missing, almost like a hole in her soul that she didn't know was there until it began to cave in some more.

Eve brought a hand up to wipe her teary eyes before swiping it across to check the phone one last time. Nothing, yet again.

“Is this seat taken?”

The voice was new, but the familiar words flicked something in Eve. She turned to see Villanelle stood behind her with a large bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her hair remained the same straight, honey-blonde strands Eve was so used to seeing flow over her shoulders. She wore light make up and was dressed in jeans and a blouse which was covered by an apron bearing the logo of a local florist shop and a badge with the name ‘Tabitha’ printed on it. “I was asked to deliver these.” The voice spoke, softer than normal with a typical English accent.

A smile broke through Eve’s face. Suddenly, that part of her that had been missing filled. She felt whole again. The gnawing sadness lifted as it began to be replaced by a new sense of equanimity. It soothed her broken heart and aching soul. Everything was okay again.

Characters and aliases be damned, Eve rose from her seat and her arms found their way around Villanelle’s neck, pressing her body close to the other woman as her face nuzzled into the crook of Villanelle’s neck.

Villanelle managed to place the flowers down on the bar so she could return the affections, winding her arms around Eve’s middle to hold her close. She let out a calm, content sigh as she allowed Eve to just take in her presence for a moment.

She had missed Eve a lot. But unlike Villanelle, Eve didn’t really have much to distract herself from the loneliness, so she knew she’d need a moment. “Hey there.” Villanelle hummed, slipping back into her normal accent.

Eve felt some of the heaviness she’d been carrying in her chest begin to lift as the familiar tone slipped past the unfamiliar persona. Her face remained buried in Villanelle’s neck, muffling her words. “God, I missed you.”

A small laugh escaped Villanelle’s lips at the sentiment, her hand running up Eve’s back to tangle amongst her curls in order to stroke her hair. It wasn’t a secret Eve liked having her hair played with. “Really? I couldn’t tell. I thought you were hugging me because you were mad at me.”

Eve’s head lifted with a roll of her eyes, wiping away the tears threatening to spill over with her sleeve. “Wow, and here I was thinking you’d be less of a dick when you came home.”

“Listen, I’m here aren’t I? You can’t have it all.” Villanelle hummed, a soft kiss finding its way to Eve’s forehead. “I missed you too.” She admitted. Villanelle was never as open as her emotions as Eve was, so Eve knew she must have been feeling a lot to admit it so openly.

Her fingers laced with Eve’s as she tugged the woman over to sit in a booth, grabbing Eve's things before placing them on the table as they sat together. Bar stools left too much room and Villanelle could tell they were both craving touches and closeness after being so far apart.

It had hit Villanelle in a way she hadn’t expected either. Her missions were usually enough to take her mind off the distance, but she had been dealing with a bizarre absence that she couldn’t quite articulate yet. Like there was something missing from her person that she couldn’t quite pinpoint, much like Eve.

“I can’t stay for long,” Villanelle explained, seeing the disappointment become evident on Eve’s face almost as soon as the words left her mouth. “I’m not even supposed to be here, I just happened to have a small window and the ability to take a detour before I fly back out.”

“How long until you’ll be home?” Eve asked, head resting on Villanelle’s shoulder.

“I can’t say,” Villanelle began, turning her head to press a kiss into Eve’s hair. “Maybe a few more weeks, but we don’t really have much of a time-frame for this mission.”

Eve just nodded at the response, curling in a little closer as she tried to ignore the odd stares she’d get by other patrons. “I’m sorry.” Villanelle whispered, practically being able to feel the disappointment radiate from Eve.

Eve just shook her head in response, settling a little easier against the woman when she felt Villanelle’s arm wrap around her protectively. “When do you need to leave?” Eve asked after a moment of silence.

“Soon,” Villanelle responded. “I know it’s only a fleeting visit, but I have a flight to catch and Carolyn will have me hung if I miss it.”

Eve chuckled, bemused by the remark. “Since when were you scared of Carolyn?”

More soft kisses found their way into Eve’s hair as the arm around her tightened. “I’m not, obviously. I’m just scared of miserable she can make my working life. She’s already threatened me with paperwork twice this week.”

Eve smiled at that, a genuine smile. She’d missed those. “Wow, you must have really fucked up.”

“Not really, she just loves power and being dramatic.” Villanelle replied, taking a moment to appreciate the feel of the woman in her arms and log the sensation in her memory.

Maybe she could remember how Eve felt in her arms while drifting to sleep one night. Maybe they’d feel closer. Maybe she’d feel less alone.

Villanelle’s eyes caught on the clock sat above the bar, heart sinking as she read the time. “I can’t really stay much longer, Evie.” She sighed, watching as Eve’s head rose from her shoulder.

“But… You’ve only been here like twenty minutes.” She said, the disappointment clear on her face.

“I know,” Villanelle replied. It pained her to leave Eve like this. “I’m so sorry baby, I promise you’ll hear from me again soon.”

Villanelle moved to stand, feeling a grip on her hand stopping her from pulling away fully. She glanced back over to see Eve’s wide eyes gazing up at her, pleading. “Please.”

If Villanelle wasn’t sure whether she had a heart before, she knew she did now because she could feel it breaking. She paused for a moment. She could give in so easily, but she knew she shouldn’t.

“I’m sorry, Evie.” She sighed, leaning in to press her lips to Eve’s as a hand cupped Eve’s cheek. She took her time with the kiss, who knew when she’d get another one.

“I love you more than anything. I promise you’ll hear from me soon.” Villanelle told her.

There was a pause. Eve mustered up the little energy she could to respond. She was too tired and disheartened to be dealing with this.

“I love you too. Be safe.” Eve replied, eyes bowing as Villanelle pressed a final kiss to her forehead before she felt the figure distance herself from Eve. She couldn’t look up, she couldn’t watch her leave. It would be too painful.

Eve sank back down in the seat of the booth after she heard the door close, feeling the heaviness begin to return to her chest as her eyes clouded with tears again. Her attention was snapped away from her sorrow when the phone laid on the table before her lit up with a string of words.

_I miss you. Vx_


	10. Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've been gone for a while but wE'RE BACK WITH A MOTHERFUCKING BANG BITCHES *finger guns*

“Is this seat taken?”

The voice surprised Eve. Not because she wasn’t expecting it, but it had a presence that she wasn’t used to. As domineering as Villanelle usually was, it wasn’t like this.

Eve turned in her seat at the bar to find the somewhat familiar figure present before her. The differences and changes were delicately woven into the subtleties of Villanelle’s being.

Her stance was tall and purposeful with her head held high to almost give the impression that she was leering down at you. Her expressions were cold and stoic and there was no excitement or sparkle behind her eyes.

Dress wise, she had her natural hair back in a tight ponytail and wore a simple black suit and white blouse, tailored to hug her curves in the most flattering way, along with light make up and a pair of plain black heels.

Villanelle didn’t need an extravagant costume to portray this alias, though. It was all in her physicality.

“Um, no. Not at all.” Eve replied, feeling a strange, yet powerful, vibe radiate from Villanelle. It made her feel small.

Villanelle didn’t thank her as she sat, just gave a slight nod in appreciation before ordering a shot at the bar.

“Long day?” Eve tried, watching Villanelle downed the drink in one.

“You have no idea.” Her voice still maintained her natural accent. It was a little lower than normal and lacked the varying pitch Villanelle usually possessed, making her speech a lot more monotonous.

“Sorry to hear that,” Eve hummed, glancing the woman over as she ordered another shot at the bar. “I’m Eve, by the way.”

Villanelle threw her a careless glance before focusing back on her drink, downing the shot in one again. “Just call me Jay.”

Eve nodded at the remark, finishing up her glass of wine. Villanelle was barely paying her any attention or interest, yet it only made Eve more drawn to the woman. She knew it was a messed-up dynamic. But, at this point, she didn’t care.

“Well, Jay, I’m sorry your day was kinda rough,” she murmured, though it didn’t phase Villanelle at all. “I’ve always got an open ear if you wanted to talk about it.”

“That’s not what I need right now.” Villanelle replied, voice remaining flat and disinterested. “But, thank you.” She added, though it didn’t seem too sincere.

There was a pause as Eve gave herself a moment to try and get a read on Villanelle. To try and figure out where her head was out, how to go about this situation. But it was hard. Villanelle wasn’t giving much away.

“Hm. Well, is there anything I can give you that’ll help?” She asked, opting against asking more questions to try and figure out what was wrong. Villanelle as herself didn’t usually respond well to that, so she could probably guess that this alias wouldn’t either.

There was a drawn out pause as Villanelle sat back and stared vacantly ahead of her. She took a deep breath in and kept her eyes forward as she spoke. “Well, that depends.”

Another pause from Eve gave Villanelle the chance to elaborate, but she didn’t. Eve should have known she wouldn’t. “Uh, depends on what?”

Villanelle finally turned her head and met Eve’s eyes. The vacant stared pierced right through any confidence Eve had managed to muster in order to confront this alias. It put her on edge, made her feel like one wrong move would result in… Something. She didn’t know what. She just knew it probably wasn’t good.

Villanelle finally dropped some of the ‘cold shoulder’ act she had been fronting to Eve since she had arrived. She turned to the woman, still in character, and began to close the distance between them so she could mutter to Eve in a low, hushed tone.

“Do you remember the safe word?”

***

“Oh, fuck!”

The words were brash and shrill against Villanelle’s ear, sharp like the nails dragging down against the skin of her back.

Villanelle huffed as her hips thrust harder, working the toy attached to the harness in deeper as Eve’s whines and whimpers became higher and higher.

Eve had her face buried in Villanelle’s shoulder, laid out on her back on the bed with Villanelle kneeling over her. Her arms were wrapped around Villanelle’s middle with her nails scratching at the other woman’s back as Eve felt herself grow closer to her climax.

“F-Fuck, I’m so close.” Eve whined against Villanelle’s shoulder. At the words, Villanelle forced some distance between her and Eve so she could get a good look at the woman below her.

Using one arm to prop herself up, the other hand came down to clasp over Eve’s throat. Seeing the moment of panic flash in Eve’s eyes, she thrust her hips harder and kept her eyes trained on Eve as she huffed through gritted teeth.

“Look at me.” Villanelle spat when she saw Eve’s eyes slip close, tightening the grip on Eve’s neck slightly. Just enough to get her attention. “Look at me when you come.”

Eve’s eyes focused back on Villanelle but didn’t stay there for long.

“Oh god, please-“ Eve’s words were cut off by a moan as her back arched away from the mattress and her eyes screwed shut, feeling the intense pleasure begin to drip into every part of her body.

Eve closed the distance between her and Villanelle as she began to come down from her orgasm, winding her arms around Villanelle’s neck and burying her face back in the woman’s shoulder as Villanelle’s hips withdrew and she slipped off the harness as best as she could with Eve there.

“Fuck. I love you, baby.” The words were breathy and ragged. They were probably a little too out of character for the situation, but Eve didn’t even notice the sentiment had left her mouth.

Just as she was about to pull away to look back at the woman, she noticed it. Villanelle was trembling, and there were soft little whimpers leaving her mouth without much thought to them.

“I… Baby?” Eve mumbled, trying to sit up a little only for Villanelle’s grip on the woman to tighten.

Eve’s arms went back around Villanelle’s middle instinctively, pulling the woman closer while one hand began stroking up and down her back. “Hey, it’s okay.” Eve cooed, noticing the trembling begin to subside along with the whimpers.

She allowed a couple more moments to pass before Eve attempted to move again, managing successfully to sit up as she watched Villanelle pull back.

Her demeanour had shifted completely. Instead of the self-assured, poised woman she had been greeted to in the bar, she was now faced with a shy, unsure figure sat across from her on the bed. She curled up into herself instinctively and kept her eyes down, sniffling occasionally.

“What’s the matter?” Eve asked, attempting to make eye contact as a hand reached out to cup Villanelle’s cheek.

Villanelle just shook her head in response, eyes remaining stuck on the bed, so she didn’t have to look at Eve.

Eve let her hand drop, not wanting Villanelle to be uncomfortable. Her eyes studied the woman before her. She didn’t need to have Villanelle figured out at the bar. Now, things were different. She needed to be careful of what she said, how she said it, how she went about getting Villanelle to open up. She needed to know what was going on to know how to help her.

A few moments passed of Eve’s brain ticking away to try and piece everything together. Villanelle just seemed to be enjoying the silence as Eve considered her next steps. She shuffledg in a little closer to Villanelle, her eyes darting towards Villanelle’s face even though she wasn’t trying to make direct eye contact. She kept her voice low and soft.

“You didn’t want to do that, did you?” Eve asked.

It took a few moments, but Villanelle finally shook her head in response. She curled into herself defensively, keeping her eyes down.

“I think something happened at work, on your mission. Something bad, or not to plan. Am I right?”

It took another moment, but Villanelle nodded in response. Eve saw her eyes begin to well with tears, but she blinked them away as quickly as they appeared.

“And I think you didn’t want to be in control, but you felt like you had to be. You felt like you needed to get back some of that control you lost earlier. But, deep down, you didn’t want to do that. You just wanted to be taken care of.”

Villanelle nodded as soon as the last line left Eve’s mouth, whimpering softly as her hands came up to wipe away the tears that were forming once again.

Eve gave her a moment to compose herself before she continued, kneeling up and pressing a kiss to the top of Villanelle’s head. “Do you want me to be in control?” she asked, only to receive a nod a couple of seconds later.

“Okay baby, I can do that.” She hummed, hooking a finger under Villanelle’s chin so that she could tilt her head up and force the blonde woman to make eye contact. “Lay back on the bed for me.”

Villanelle nodded again and followed what Eve had said, laying her head back on the pillows as her eyes stayed trained on Eve.

“Good girl.” Eve hummed, moving to straddle Villanelle’s hips as her eyes skimmed over the woman’s body laid before her. “God, you’re so pretty.”

Villanelle couldn’t help but blush at the words. She usually maintained a pretty good poker face, but in a situation like this, it was impossible for her to hide anything from Eve.

Eve leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Villanelle’s lips, soon gravitating over to the woman’s jawline to pepper it with more soft kisses before making her way down Villanelle’s neck. She took extra time and care on the woman’s neck, knowing how easily it was to get her worked up just with a few neck kisses. When Eve reached the base of her neck, she found a delicate patch of pale skin and began to suck a bruise onto it.

Villanelle couldn’t help but moan as she felt Eve work at her neck, hands instinctively coming up to thread through the woman’s thick curls. Before she could get her head straight, Eve was already moving on. She pressed a trail of light kisses down to Villanelle’s breasts, taking one of her nipples in her mouth while Eve’s free hand came up to play with the other one.

She noticed Villanelle’s hips rocking underneath her, taking her previously free hand and moving it down to press Villanelle’s hips into the bed.

Villanelle whined at the loss of sensation, eyes finally coming down when Eve lifted her head. “Don’t get too eager, or you’ll get nothing.” Eve warned, earning a nod from Villanelle.

After that, the small kisses continued down Villanelle’s stomach until Eve was settled between the woman’s legs.

Her eyes flicked back up momentarily to meet Villanelle’s. She maintained the eye contact as her tongue dipped into the folds between her thighs to find Villanelle’s clit.

Villanelle was the one to break the eye contact as her head fell back against the pillows and a hand dragged back down to thread through Eve’s hair. Her hips rolled against Eve’s tongue, only to find Eve’s hands pressing her hips back down into the mattress to still them while also digging her nails into the supple skin as a warning.

Villanelle tried to stop from moving, biting her lower lip and gripping at the sheets below her to try and focus her energy elsewhere as Eve continued to lick at her clit in the ways she knew drove the woman crazy.

“F-Fuck, Eve please.” She whined as the woman began to speed up, pushing her closer and closer towards her orgasm.

She knew she wouldn’t last long from the very beginning but expected it to last at least be a little longer than this. If she could think straight, she would have been embarrassed.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come.” She whined, tugging a little more at Eve’s hair as the woman’s tongue licked over her clit quicker. She moaned loudly right as she was on the edge, only for Eve to pull her mouth away a second later.

“No!” Villanelle whined, hips bucking up into nothing in a desperate display for some type of friction. Eve took her hands to the woman’s hips again and pressed them back down into the bed, eyes fixed on Villanelle with a stern expression glossed across her face.

“You don’t get to decide when you get off, baby.” Eve murmured, taking her hand and lightly rubbing over Villanelle’s clit to tease more than anything else.

“Please, please I’ll be so good. Please, I need it.” The words fell from Villanelle’s mouth, her attention mostly being focused back on keeping her hips still to avoid getting in trouble again.

“Fuck.” Eve muttered under her breath, applying a little more pressure to Villanelle’s clit so she could get some of the friction she needed. It was rare she could get Villanelle in this position. So, when she could, Eve tried to drink it all in. She loved seeing Villanelle desperate and pleading for release.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Eve muttered lowly, earning a soft ‘mhm’ from Villanelle as she tried desperately to keep her hips from rolling into the hand. She tugged at the sheets, knuckles almost white from how hard she’d been gripping them.

“I wanna see you come, baby.” Eve mumbled as her hand sped up, causing Villanelle to moan noisily and messily. “I wanna hear you. I wanna see how good I make you feel.”

“Fuck!” Villanelle whined; her voice high as her back began to arch away from the bed. “Please Eve, I need it.” She begged, though she was so on edge the words were almost unrecognisable.

“Come for me, baby.” Eve told her, keeping the speed up as she watched Villanelle’s face and body tense as the pleasure from her orgasm hit her all at once.

“Oh god, Eve!” she cried as she threw her head back and screwed her eyes closed, mouth left gaping and her hips now helplessly jutting against the fingers working her idly through her orgasm.

It was a couple more moments before Eve moved her hand away, seeing Villanelle relax as the afterglow of her orgasm hit her.

Without prompt, Eve moved to lay down besides Villanelle on the bed and opened her arms for the woman. Villanelle shifted over to slot herself into Eve’s arms and tangle their legs together.

They both enjoyed a moment of silence, though it was soon broken by Eve and her regular curiosities.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked, looking down and smiling softly as she saw Villanelle nod at the question.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She hummed, speech a little mumbled and slurred from the tiredness that was beginning to hit her. There was a pause before Villanelle continued.

“I just… Don’t wanna talk about it.” She told Eve before the woman planted a kiss in her now messy blonde hair.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it.” Eve reassured, a hand coming back up to stroke up and down Villanelle’s back. “Just know that I love you.”

At the words, a content smile settled on Villanelle’s face. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. “I love you too.”


	11. Villanelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Fixy and the fact she thinks cuts and bruises are hot(?)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is this seat taken?”

As soon as the words hit Eve’s ear, concern washed over the woman’s face.

They were much quieter and lower than usual. Not so much timid, but more reserved than the proud boom Villanelle often announced her presence with upon entering a room.

The concern dropped to disbelief as she turned in her chair. There stood Villanelle.

Just Villanelle.

No persona, no costume. Nothing.

Just Villanelle. And she was hurt.

“Oh, baby…” Eve sighed, eyes flicking over the woman. She was wearing black combat trousers along with heavily worn black boots. Up top, her chest was bound by a sports bra and covered with a long-sleeved black shirt. Her hair, though frayed and unkempt, was still tied back in a bun and there was no trace of make up or jewellery except the wedding band proudly nestled between her fingers.

“It’s not that bad, I promise.” Villanelle tried to reassure the woman, gesturing vaguely to her face. There was a bruise painting her left cheek as well as a cut running parallel to her right eyebrow. Her bottom lip was split in the centre and slightly swollen, with Eve finding remnants of dried blood on her right temple as her eyes tried to drink in the sight.

It was futile trying to ask what had happened. Eve knew what had happened, it was in Villanelle’s job description. And she wouldn’t want to talk about it anyway.

“Do you want to go home?” Eve asked, noticing Villanelle take a seat at the bar ready to order a drink. She was trying to covertly discourage the act of drinking when something bad happened, as she’d noticed it had become quite the habit for Villanelle. “It seems like you could do with someone taking care of you for once.”

Villanelle’s face grimaced at the thought, narrowly missing the attention of the bartender. “I don’t like that. It’s supposed to be the other way around.” She was always stubborn about this. Always stubborn that she had to be the strong one and that she couldn’t let her guard down. It irritated Eve to no end, but she always made the effort to hide it as best she could.

“I know, and you do take care of me. Hell, it’s basically the whole reason you’re like this.” Eve argued, a hand reaching out to take Villanelle’s as the pad of her thumb brushed over the skin on the back of her hand. “Just for tonight, let me take you home and make you feel better.”

At any other time, Villanelle would have vehemently rejected the possibility. She couldn’t, it wasn’t like her.

But, in all honesty, she was just so tired. Too damn tired.

Too tired to fight, to run, to argue with Eve. She’d been at this for too long.

Villanelle hesitated, but the weary eyes found their way up to meet Eve’s. She remained silent for a moment, letting the tension surround them as she thought it out one last time.

Finally, after a few more moments, she spoke.

“Just for tonight, okay?” She mumbled, somewhere between a warning and asking permission. “And only because I know it’ll make you feel better.”

***

The first thing Eve did when the pair returned to their home was run a bath. A nice, steamy one with some of those special bath salts in it to help Villanelle’s muscles relax. As Villanelle allowed her body to be engulfed by the pool of water, Eve’s eyes were scanning of the naked form before her. Or, more specifically, the small reminders of what Villanelle had been through just earlier that day.

Her body was littered with small cuts and purple bruises, which stood bold against the pale backdrop of Villanelle’s skin. It made Eve’s heart ache a little, despite knowing she’d been through far worse. In fact, to Villanelle, this really wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

“How does that feel?” Eve asked, kneeling by the side of the bathtub as she let her arms rest on the side.

“Mmm, good.” Villanelle muttered, her words slurring as she felt her body begin to untense and unwind. “Can I just sleep here?”

Eve giggled, a kiss finding its way to Villanelles uninjured cheek. “Afraid not, baby. That’s probably not safe.” Eve hummed as she shuffled towards the back of Villanelle. Once there, she cupped some water in her hands before letting it run through Villanelle’s delicate strands of hair.

She smiled as she noticed Villanelle’s face untense further and a soft ‘hm’ of appreciation came out. Eve tried to capture the image in her mind. As much as she loved to see Villanelle this soft and at-ease, she knew it wouldn’t be a frequent sight.

“You’re far too cute.” Eve giggled as she stood, pressing a kiss to Villanelle’s lips before moving to grab the shampoo and conditioner bottles from the side.

Villanelle didn’t have the energy to argue. She just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Eve’s digits massaging her scalp as she worked the shampoo amongst the damp strands of hair.

“You’re in the wrong line of work, Evie. MI6 doesn’t deserve you,” Villanelle murmured, her voice becoming more slurred with each word. “Or your marvellously talented hands.”

Eve smiled at that, cupping more water in her hands and letting it flow through Villanelle’s locks in order to wash out the shampoo. “You’re one to talk about talented hands, I know what you can do with them.”

Villanelle blushed at the remark. It was an odd thing to witness for Eve. Villanelle never got flustered, even at the crudest remarks. It got her questioning exactly how much Villanelle had let her guards down because it was definitely more than Eve expected.

Eve ran some conditioner through Villanelle’s hair as she watched the woman, laid there in the water completely content in the moment. Not checking for exits or threats, just completely tranquil and comfortable in Eve and in her surroundings.

“I really think you should get out soon, you don’t wanna fall asleep in there.” Eve commented as she washed out the conditioner and gently ran her fingers through the ends of Villanelle’s hair to remove some of the tangles.

Villanelle sighed, forcing her eyes open and glancing up at Eve. Her eyes were wide and still alert, but they had a new sense of peace behind them. “If I have to.”

Eve handed Villanelle a towel as she stepped out of the bath, drying herself off carefully as to not irritate her injuries before wrapping the material around her middle and wandering through to the bedroom.

Eve followed a few moments later, finding Villanelle sat on the bed naked with the towel now being used to dry off her hair. She paused in the doorway, letting her eyes just settle on the woman’s gorgeous, delicate features for a few moments before she spoke. “Do you think any of your injuries need treating? Or bandaging?” She asked as she moved to sit across from Villanelle on the plush duvet.

“I don’t think so.” Villanelle said, her voice still maintained that typical Russian gruffness, but her words had a rounded softness to them. “Like I said, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“I mean, it still looks pretty bad.” Eve commented, bringing a hand up to stroke the pad of her thumb over a new bruise appearing on her shoulder. Eve knelt up on the bed and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the discoloured patch of skin before moving down to a bruise right next to her sternum.

She moved to one a little further down, between her breasts and her stomach, before her lips trailed back up and traced lightly over the skin of her breast.

Villanelle’s breath hitched as she felt Eve’s lips brush against her skin, letting out a breathy whine when Eve’s mouth moved to suck at and tease her nipple in the way she knew drove Villanelle crazy. Villanelle’s hands found their way up to Eve’s hair, threading through the ruffled curls and tugging.

Her thighs parted as Eve’s hand slipped between them, dipping into Villanelle’s folds and covering her fingers in the wetness. The tips of her digits moved as Villanelle moaned, finding her clit and beginning to circle the sensitive little bundle of nerves.

“Fuck,” Eve breathed when her mouth moved away, and her eyes flicked up to look at Villanelle. Her free hand came up to lightly push Villanelle backwards until she was laid out on the bed with her head resting on the pillows.

Eve pulled her hand away, despite protests from Villanelle, and went back to pressing kisses on Villanelle’s midsection. She trailed the little pieces of affection down her stomach and onto her thighs. She kissed and nipped playfully at the inside of Villanelle’s thighs, relishing in the small whimpers she was eliciting from the younger woman.

As Villanelle became more worked up, Eve worked her mouth up the woman’s thighs, but not to where Villanelle needed her to be.

“Baby, please.” Villanelle whined, head falling back onto the pillows as her eyes slid shut and her teeth sank into her lower lip.

Eve couldn’t help but smirk at Villanelle’s cute little begs. It was something else Eve wasn’t used to seeing.

Her tongue draped up the length of Villanelle’s wetness before settling on her clit. Eve’s tongue licked over her clit teasingly, painfully slowly at first as Villanelle whined out of frustration.

She added a little more pressure so Villanelle could get some of the extra friction she needed, speeding up a little when Villanelle began to grind her hips down against Eve’s mouth.

Eve’s hands slid up her thighs to rest on Villanelle’s hips, pressing them down into the mattress to still the woman below her so she could be in complete control of how much pleasure Villanelle was getting.

“Fuck,” Villanelle whimpered, a hand finding its way back down to Eve’s hair as her fingers curled around the thick brunette locks. “Faster, please. Please Evie, I need more.”

Eve couldn’t help but let out a small moan at how desperate and vulnerable Villanelle sounded, obliging to Villanelle’s pleads as she sped her tongue up again and pressed her hips back down into the mattress to keep control over Villanelle. It was a weird concept, Eve taking control.

Another moan left Villanelle’s mouth, her available hand coming up to tug at the pillow besides her head. “O-Oh god, m’close.”

Eve’s hands remained firmly on Villanelle’s hips as her mouth moved fervently over Villanelle’s swollen clit. Eve’s eyes flicked up once more, met by a body painted with bruises and an intense look of pleasure washed across Villanelle’s face. Her cheeks were red, eyes closed, and mouth ajar as more high-pitched whines fell from Villanelle as she grew closer to her climax.

It only took a couple more moments before Villanelle’s body was tensing below Eve, back arching and another loud moan filling the room as Villanelle’s orgasm spread through her body. Eve stayed where she was, her mouth continuing to work Villanelle through her orgasm until she was too sensitive.

Villanelle took a moment to catch her breath, forcing her eyes open in spite of the fact she probably could have just passed out right there.

“Fuck,” Villanelle muttered as Eve pulled back and moved up the bed to lie next to the woman. “That was… Fuck.” She giggled, shuffling in a little closer to Eve and pressing a kiss into her hair.

“See what can happen when you do as I say?” Eve jested, earning a disgruntled, yet slightly smug look, from the younger woman.

“You’re impossible.”


End file.
